Big Time Wisdom Teeth
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: When Carlos has to have his wisdom teeth taken out, Logan is right there to take care of him. No sex, just fluff! PLEASE R&R!


Hi, all me peoples! I really hope you enjoy this fic! It was inspired by my personal experience with having my wisdom teeth out. I know exactly how poor little Carlos is feeling in this and I'm glad he has Logie there to hug him! **PLEASE R&R! :D **

**Big Time Wisdom Teeth**

It was a regular day at the Palmwoods….for everyone, that is, except Logan Mitchell. The brunette boy sat at one of the tables around the pool, waiting for his boyfriend, Carlos, to arrive for their date. The two had made plans to met up here after Logan finished his weekly trip to the library, but Logan had been waiting here for the past twenty minutes and he had seen no sign of Carlos. Why would Carlos stand him up like this?

Sighing with frustration, Logan got up from the table and crossed the pool area into the lobby. He made his way over to the elevators and took one to the second floor. When the door slid open, he walked in long strides down the hall to the door of apartment 2J. He stepped inside and saw Carlos nowhere.

"Carlos!" he called.

Receiving no answer, Logan turned and walked down the hall to the room he and Carlos shared. The door was shut, which he found odd.

"Carlos? Baby, you in there?" he asked, knocking on the door.

"No one's home." he heard Carlos' voice call, muffled by the door.

Logan rolled his eyes and opened the door. When he stepped inside, he saw an elongated blanket-covered mound on their bed.

"What are you doing? Did you forget about our date?" he asked.

"I'm sorry." Carlos said from his cocoon of covers, "I just don't feel like ever leaving this room again."

From the tone in Carlos' voice, Logan could tell something was bothering him. Walking over to the bed, he pulled the covers off his boyfriend's head and his heart went out to him at the pitiful, sad look on his face.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

There was a short silence.

"Please don't make me go to the dentist tomorrow." Carlos said.

A week before, Carlos had gone to the dentist for a check-up and he was informed that he was going to have to have all four of his wisdom teeth removed because they were impacted. At first, Carlos didn't say much of anything, but the following day he insisted he wasn't going to go through with it.

"Is that what this is all about?" Logan asked, "Carlos, you're just having your wisdom teeth pulled. What are you so scared of?"

"They're gonna cut into my mouth and yank my teeth out!" Carlos cried, pulling the cover back over his head, "I'm not going!"

"Carlos, you have to. Right now your wisdom teeth aren't an issue, but if you wait too long, they could get infected and it could be really serious." Logan said, tugging the covers back down to reveal Carlos' pitiful face.

"Please don't make me go." Carlos said, obviously on the verge of tears.

"Baby, it'll be okay; they're gonna put you to sleep and you won't feel a thing." Logan explained, reaching over to slip his hand into Carlos'.

Carlos sighed and stared at the ceiling for a bit as if thinking deeply about something. Logan stayed silent while Carlos thought. He lightly stroked the back of his hand with his thumb as a sign of reassurance.

"I'll go….on one condition." Carlos finally said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Will you go with me?" Carlos asked, squeezing Logan's hand gently.

Logan couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend's request.

"Of course I will." he answered, leaning down to place a kiss to Carlos' forehead.

"Thanks. I feel a little better now." Carlos said, his usual adorable smile returning.

"Good. Now how about our date?" Logan said.

"I'd love to." the cute Latino boy said, sitting up and giving Logan a light peck on the lips.

With that, the two of them made their way hand-in-hand down to the pool.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Logan got up before Carlos and had breakfast before he went and woke up his sleeping boyfriend. He would have loved to have had breakfast with Carlos, but the instructions the dentist gave him specifically stated that he couldn't have anything to eat the morning of the surgery.<p>

Stepping into their bedroom, Logan walked over to the bed and paused for a minute to watch Carlos sleep. He was even more adorable than usual when he slept. His face was tranquil and his body was completely relaxed. The sunlight streaming in from the window cast a soft glow across his caramel skin. He looked like sleeping Latino angel.

"Carlos." Logan whispered, shaking the boy's shoulder gently, "Baby, it's time to get up."

Carlos scrunched up his face a little and moaned, turning over and pulling the covers over his head. The guys went through this every time they had to get Carlos out of bed early for something.

"Come on, baby; you're dentist appointment is in an hour." Logan said, shaking his shoulder again.

This time, Carlos sighed and turned back over and slowly peeped his eyes open. A smile crossed his face when he saw Logan sitting there beside him on the bed.

"Morning, Carlitos." Logan smiled, ruffling the boy's hair lovingly.

"Morning." Carlos mumbled, obviously not fully awake yet.

After stretching away his tense muscles, Carlos got up and went through his morning routine. He relieved himself, brushed his teeth, and picked his favorite pair of jeans from the closet as well as a random t-shirt. He'd taken a shower the night before so he wouldn't have to worry about it this morning.

"How you feeling?" Logan asked as Carlos pulled his red t-shirt over his head.

"I'm okay." Carlos replied, avoiding eye-contact with his boyfriend.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked, walking over and placing a comforting hand on Carlos' shoulder.

The shorter boy sighed and stared at the floor. For a moment, he was just silent.

"I'm nervous as hell." he finally said, "I don't know if I wanna go through with this. I mean….what if something goes wrong?"

"Carlos, nothing is gonna go wrong." Logan said.

"I guess deep down I know that, but still….I'm really scared." Carlos said in a sad tone.

Logan wished there was something he could do to ease his boyfriend's fears. He hated to see him like this.

"Come here." he whispered, pulling Carlos into a warm hug.

The shorter boy rested his head on Logan's shoulder and just let him hold him. He always loved it when Logan held him. His arms felt so good wrapped around him and the warmth of their bodies pressed together was so perfect.

"It's gonna be okay." Logan whispered, "I'll be there when they put you to sleep, and I'll be right there when you wake up. I promise."

He felt Carlos nod slightly against his shoulder and the smaller boy's arms tightened slightly around him. Logan rubbed Carlos' back soothingly before they drew away and exchanged a small smile.

"I love you." Carlos said.

"I love you, too." Logan said, leaning for a soft kiss.

After the kiss, they made their way down to the parking lot and got in the car. Mrs. Knight was originally going to take Carlos to the dentist, but after Carlos' little episode, Logan volunteered to take him.

The drive to the dentist's office was mostly silent, but the pair in the front seats had their fingers intertwined between them the whole way. After a twenty-minute drive, they finally arrived at the dental clinic. They walked into the waiting room, holding hands, and after they picked up the medical forms at the front desk, they sat down side-by-side on one of the two couches. Logan helped Carlos fill out the forms, explaining any medical terms he didn't understand. When Carlos finished filling out the forms and signed his name at the bottom, Logan took them back to the receptionist at the front desk.

And then, the waited…..and waited….and waited, as you always had to do when you went to the doctor. Carlos' appointment had been at 10:30, and it was now an hour past that.

"What's taking them so long?" Carlos asked in a hushed voice.

Logan looked over at his boyfriend and he could tell he was nervous; his knee was bobbing up and down rapidly and he was constantly smoothing his hands over his jeans.

"Hey. It's okay." he said, reaching over and placing a hand atop Carlos', "Doctors are never on-time. Unfortunately."

Carlos smiled a little at this and scooted a little closer to Logan, resting his head on his shoulder. Logan kissed the top of Carlos' head, not caring who saw them. But it did irk him a little when a snooty-looking woman sitting across the room got up and changed seats so she wouldn't have to look at them.

No sooner had they got comfortable than a blond-headed nurse poked her head out the door and called Carlos' name.

"Oh, God." Carlos whispered, jumping slightly.

"Calm down." Logan whispered as they stood and walked across the room to the door.

"Good morning." the nurse said politely, "How are you?"

"I'm okay." Carlos said, partially lying.

The nurse led them down a short hallway, making a right turn and leading them into the oral surgery area. There were three or four curtained-off areas to the left, and a large nurses' station to the right. In front of the nurses' station were a few small leather-covered recliners with curtains hanging between them. Carlos guessed this is where the patients were placed while they were waking up from their anesthesia.

"If you'll come right in here," the nurse said, holding aside the curtain to one of the surgery areas for them, "I'll take your vital signs and the doctor will be right with you."

Carlos and Logan stepped inside and the nurse pulled the curtain close behind them. Carlos instinctively took a seat in the dentist chair in the middle of the room, which looked like a death-trap to him at the moment. The nurse quickly recorded his vital signs.

"Now, I've gotta put in an IV. You okay with needles?" the nurse said, sitting down on the small rolling stool in the corner and scooting over beside Carlos.

Carlos nodded and his heart was pounding as the nurse took the IV tube and needle out of the cabinet drawer. She sprayed some kind of cold stuff that had a numbing effect on his right hand and took out the needle. Carlos tightened his jaw when he felt the coldness of the needle on his skin. He couldn't help the small squeak of pain that escaped his lips when the needle pierced his skin.

"Sorry." the nurse apologized as she finished up the IV, "Now, the doctor will be in in just a minute."

With that, she got up and left the room. Things were silent for a moment before Logan walked over to his boyfriend's side and gently ran his fingers through his hair.

"How ya doing, baby?" he asked, looking tenderly down at him.

"Still nervous." Carlos answered, leaning his head back against the chair.

"It's gonna be okay." Logan said comfortingly, resting his hand on Carlos' shoulder.

A couple minutes later, the nurse returned, followed by an older-looking man in a the signature white coat of a doctor.

"Hello, Carlos. I'm Dr. Stevens; I'll be performing your surgery today." the man said; he sounded very nice and polite, "Do you have any questions before we put you to sleep?"

"Is it gonna hurt?" Carlos asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

"No; you'll be completely asleep and you won't feel a thing." Dr. Stevens answered, "I promise we're going to take good care of you."

Carlos gave a small smile.

"Okay, if you don't have anymore questions, we're going to go ahead and begin." Dr. Stevens said.

Carlos nodded.

"Your friend will have to step out into the waiting room while we're doing the procedure." Dr. Stevens said, nodding towards Logan.

Carlos' eyes shot to Logan's face, a look of slight panic in them.

"Well, I guess this is it, baby. I'll see you when you wake up." Logan said, rubbing his shoulder.

Logan was about to turn to leave the room when Carlos reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Wait." he said, "Will you give me a kiss first?"

Logan could have slapped himself for forgetting to give Carlos a kiss before he left. He smiled and leaned down and his and Carlos' lips connected softly. Carlos reached up and cradled Logan's cheek as they moved their lips against each other slightly. The kiss was brief but loving, and they were loathe to part but they knew they had to. They pulled back and shared a sweet smile.

"I love you." Logan whispered, "I'll see you when you wake up."

"I love you, too." Carlos whispered.

With that, Logan turned and left the room. He'd barely gotten out the door and Carlos missed him already.

"You two make a cute couple." Dr. Stevens said.

"Thanks." Carlos said.

"Okay, we're going to go ahead and put you to sleep so we can get those wisdom teeth out, okay?" Dr. Stevens said.

Carlos gulped and nodded.

Dr. Stevens reached into his pocket and took out a syringe filled about halfway with an orange liquid. He then slowly injected it into Carlos' IV. Before all the liquid was injected, Carlos felt a cold sensation in his right arm and he began to feel a little dizzy. The next thing he knew, darkness was slowly creeping into his vision and his eyes drifted shut.

* * *

><p>The next thing Carlos became aware of was the sounds the dentists' office: people talking, the phone ringing, the rustle of clothes at people walked by. His eyelids felt like they weighted a ton and his lips felt like they were twice their normal size(which they weren't; it was just a side-effect from the anesthesia). As he slowly became more aware, he felt that he was in a comfortable chair, leaned back at an obtuse angle. He felt warm and cozy and just very comfortable.<p>

Now that he had mentally assessed his surroundings, he fell back into a drug-induced slumber. This happened a few times before he finally was able to open his eyes a little. He peeped his eyes open and the first thing he saw was the white blanket covering his lower half.

"Carlos? Baby, can you hear me?" he heard a voice say.

He instantly recognized the voice as belonging to Logan. An instant later, he felt a warm hand slide into his own and give a gentle squeeze. Turning his head towards the voice, Carlos opened his eyes sleepily and found Logan's face staring back at him.

"Hey, sweetie. How ya feeling?" Logan asked softly.

All Carlos could do was moan, both because he was still under the influence of the anesthesia and because he had a mouthful of gauze.

"Are you hurting any?" Logan asked.

Carlos shook his head slightly, his eyes drooping a bit.

"The nurse said that she would be back in a little bit to change the gauze in your mouth, then if you could stand up, they would let you go home." Logan gently explained.

Carlos nodded again and swallowed the considerable amount of moisture that had built up in his mouth. When he swallowed, he tasted the unpleasant taste of the wet gauze mixed with a bit of blood.

He didn't know how much longer he'd lain there when the blond-haired nurse from earlier appeared in his field of vision. She stood beside the small recliner Carlos was in and she bent down so they were eye-level.

"I'm gonna change your gauze amd then you can go on home, okay?" she said.

Carlos moaned and nodded slightly. He opened his mouth as best he could and the nurse carefully removed the bloody pieces of gauze and replaced them with fresh ones. After disposing of them, she let the foot-rest of the recliner down and removed the blanket from Carlos' lap.

"Now, we're gonna help you stand up. Just take it easy." the nurse said.

With the help of the nurse and Logan, Carlos slowly stood on his shaky legs. He was surprised when he didn't fall flat on his face as dizzy as he felt. He took a small step forward, then another and another. He stared at his feet to help keep his balance and he was slowly guided down the hall and to the right towards a glass door, on the other side of which he could see the parking lot. Logan stepped ahead of them and opened the door.

As he was led out into the sunlight, he squinted his sensitive eyes and he couldn't wait until he could get in the car and feel the coolness of the air conditioning. They stopped at the edge of the sidewalk while Logan sprinted around to the front of the building and pulled the car around so Carlos wouldn't have so far to walk. When Logan arrived a moment later with the car, he got out and opened the door for Carlos, and the nurse helped him get in.

"There we go." the nurse said once Carlos was in the car.

She then turned to Logan and explained everything he needed to know about Carlos' medication and what to expect in the days to follow. After giving him the prescription for the pain medicine, the nurse said good-bye to them and walked back inside.

Logan closed the passenger side door and walked around and got in on the driver's side. Glancing over, he saw that Carlos had already fallen back to sleep. He smiled and started the car and drove around the building to the exit. He tried his best to avoid the bumps and potholes in the road so the ride back to the Palmwoods was as smooth as possible for Carlos. He made a quick stop at the local drug store to fill Carlos' prescription for his pain medicine and his antibiotics.

When they finally arrived back at the Palmwoods, Logan parked the car as close to the door as he could, then turned to his sleeping boyfriend and gently shook his shoulder.

"Carlos, we're home." he said.

All he got as a response was a weak moan.

"Come on, baby, when we get up to the apartment I promise you can sleep as long as you want." he said.

This time, Carlos slowly opened his eyes.

"Do you think you're good to walk or do you want me to carry you?" Logan asked.

"I think…I can walk." Carlos mumbled.

" 'kay." Logan said, getting out of the car.

He walked around to the passenger side and opened the door and carefully helped Carlos out of the car. After slamming the door shut, he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's back and held his hand with the other and slowly led him forward to the front door. As they made their way across the lobby, Carlos couldn't help but notice several people staring at him.

"Everyone's staring at me." Carlos mumbled, wanting to get across the lobby as fast as possible.

"It's okay. Just ignore them." Logan said, "Don't try to walk too fast."

They finally reached the elevators and they rode one of them to the second floor. Carlos almost lost his balance when the elevator lurched upward, but Logan was there to catch him.

When they finally reached the apartment, Logan led Carlos straight to their room, knowing that Carlos was probably desperate to lay down by now.

"You want me to help you get into something more comfortable?" Logan asked as they entered their bedroom.

"Mm-hm." Carlos moaned, unable to talk much from the gauze in his mouth.

"Just sit here," Logan said as he helped Carlos sit down on the edge of their bed, "And I'll get your pajamas for you."

Carlos nodded and watched as Logan walked over to the dresser and rummaged through the drawers until he found Carlos' favorite pair of Superman pajama bottoms. He walked back over to Carlos and carefully helped him out of his jeans and into his pajamas.

"The nurse said that when we got home, I needed to give you the first dose of your medication and take the gauze out of your mouth." Logan explained.

Carlos nodded as Logan turned and left the room. The brunette boy walked down the hall to the kitchen where he fixed a small glass of water and got Carlos' medication off the table. When he returned to the room, he was surprised to find Carlos laying on his side on the bed, cradling the side of his face and crying.

"Baby, what happened?" Logan gasped, rushing over to him and kneeling beside the bed so they were eye-level.

"I-I tried to l-lay down and I bumped the side of my f-face." Carlos stuttered through his tears, "It h-hurts."

"Aw, I'm sorry." Logan said, reaching up to lovingly stroke the boy's hair.

He pulled a tissue from the box on the bedside table and used it to tenderly wipe away his boyfriend's heartbreaking tears.

"You just have to be careful until your mouth is healed." he said.

Logan knelt there beside the bed, whispering soft words of comfort to Carlos until his tears subsided a couple minutes later.

"You ready to take your medication now?" Logan asked as Carlos wiped away his remaining tears.

"Mm-hm." Carlos nodded.

"Okay, I need to take the gauze out of your mouth." Logan said.

Carlos carefully sat up and opened his mouth. Logan very gently removed the two pieces of bloody gauze and tossed them in the garbage can. He then handed the glass of water and two pills to him. Carlos' jaw was really stiff and he could barely open his mouth enough to get the pills in his mouth. He felt a small twinge of pain as the water came into contact with his stitched-up gums.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Logan asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Would you- no, never mind; it's stupid." Carlos said, staring at the floor.

"Come on, tell me. What is it?" Logan said, playfully nudging Carlos' arm.

"Would you rub my tummy?" Carlos mumbled, still staring at the floor.

At the request, sweet memories of their childhood flooded back to Logan and he remembered how Carlos would always ask for his tummy to be rubbed whenever he was sick or hurt or just not feeling good.

"Aw, you're so cute." Logan said, "Of course I'll rub my boyfriend's tummy."

An adorable pinkish blush appeared on Carlos' cheeks and he laid back, being careful not to bump his face again. Logan crawled over so he was sitting beside Carlos and he gently pulled his shirt up to expose his abdomen. Logan always loved to see as much of Carlos' perfect caramel skin as possible.

Smiling tenderly at him, Logan started out by lightly running his fingertips over the sensitive skin just above the waistband of Carlos' pajama bottoms. He knew that this was one of Carlos' sensitive spots, but he didn't do too much teasing there; he knew Carlos was in no mood to get steamy right now. So, he flattened his palm against the boy's abdomen and gently rubbed it, smiling when he felt his muscles tense slightly under his touch.

"How's this?" Logan asked.

"It's perfect." Carlos mumbled through his stiff jaw.

Logan smiled; he was glad he could do something to help Carlos feel better. They stayed like this for several minutes in silence before Carlos informed Logan that he could stop if he wanted.

"I'm hungry." Carlos stated as his stomach growled.

He hadn't eaten anything since dinnertime yesterday because the dentist informed him not to eat anything past midnight the night before his surgery.

"Well, what would you like?" Logan asked.

"I would _like _a corndog and some dinosaur chicken and some chips." Carlos said, "Now that you know what I would like, ask me what I can _chew_."

Logan couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend's sarcasm.

"How does some pudding sound?" he asked.

"Do we have the caramel-and-cream flavor?" Carlos asked.

"Yep." Logan said.

"Then it sounds awesome." Carlos smiled.

"I'll be right back." Logan said, hopping off the bed.

He walked out of the room and returned a minute later, carrying a single pudding cup and a spoon.

"Here ya go." he said, sitting on the edge of the bed and holding out the two items to Carlos.

He found it odd when Carlos didn't jump at the chance to have some of his favorite flavor of pudding.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"I'm afraid I'll hurt my mouth." Carlos said, with a look of adorable pitiful-ness on his face.

"Well, if I promise to be really careful, would you let me feed it to you?" Logan asked, giving his best puppy-dog eyes.

"Okay." Carlos said; he couldn't resist it when Logan tried to be adorable.

Logan smiled and pulled the lid off the pudding cup and set it aside on the bedside table. He then began to carefully feed the pudding to Carlos, giving him smaller bites so he didn't have to strain his stiff jaw. He apologized every time Carlos moaned or whimpered in pain, and Carlos told him that it was okay every time.

When Logan had scraped the last remnants of pudding from the cup, he set it aside and turned back to Carlos.

"Thanks. That was so good." Carlos said.

"Your welcome. Can I do anything else for you?" he asked.

"Just one thing." Carlos said, "Will you lay down with me?"

"Sure." Logan said, smiling.

He kicked his shoes off and crawled up on the bed beside Carlos. They snuggled close to each other and Carlos rested his head against Logan's shoulder.

"Thanks for taking such good care of me." he said.

"You don't have to thank me; I'll always take care of you." Logan said, lightly kissing Carlos' forehead.

Several minutes passed in silence before the brunette boy spoke again.

"Hey, Carlos….can I kiss you? You know, on the lips?" he asked.

"Of course you can. Why would you need to ask permission to kiss your boyfriend?" Carlos said, giggling a little.

"I just didn't want to do something wrong and end up hurting your mouth." Logan answered.

"Aw. Come here." Carlos smiled, pulling Logan in closer.

Their lips connected softly and Logan made sure he was especially gentle; he didn't try to deepen the kiss with his tongue or move his lips too much.

"You're so beautiful." Logan said when they pulled away.

"Hm. I don't feel beautiful right now. My mouth feels like it's ten times bigger than it should be." Carlos said.

"You're beautiful to me no matter what." Logan said.

Carlos smiled and he was reminded how blessed he was to have such an amazing boyfriend. He returned his head to it earlier resting spot against Logan's shoulder and he soon found himself falling into the world of sleep. Logan's warmth next to him gave him a sense of safety and love. Logan soon joined him in the world of sleep, but not before whispering a soft 'I love you' to him.

**A/N: **Well, I hope you enjoyed it! I worked hard on it! :D **PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


End file.
